


Jealous of a Robot / Who the F*** is Emily???

by PilarRambles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Catra is a jerk, Comedy, Doesn't Know Emily is a f-ing robot, F/F, Jealous!Perfuma, Oblivious!Entrapta, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarRambles/pseuds/PilarRambles
Summary: “You ever meet someone and you just instantly click?”“Yes,” Entrapta paused to look up from her tablet and smiled, “it was like that with Emily.”WHAT, Perfuma thought as she remained frozen in place as a wave of disappointment crashed over her at the sound of those words, who is Emily? The flower tucked in her hair visibly wilted. Next came a wave of jealousy. Who the FUCK is EMILY???OR:Perfuma is jealous of a robot, Entrapta is oblivious, Catra is intimidating, and this fic is really weird.





	1. Who the F*** is Emily???

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and I'm new to writing fics so comments and constructive criticism on style, grammar, and formatting is very much welcome.

Perfuma was going to walk past the coffee shop when she caught a glimpse of long purple pigtails through the window and abruptly changed course for the entry. She was already blushing. She hadn’t known Entrapta for very long, but she found herself incredibly drawn to her innocence, charming blunt candor, and whimsical nerdiness.

As usual, the object of her affection had several miniature cupcakes and a fizzy drink in front of her in lieu of coffee. She certainly didn’t need any caffeine to add to the manic energy she exuded. Perfuma timidly adjusted the flower in her hair as she made her way up to the table where Entrapta was typing away on her tablet while her co-worker, Scorpia, animatedly carried the conversation.

“And then there was the day that Catra and I were on a _BOAT_ together! Did I ever tell you about that?”

“Uh yeah, I think you did,” Entrapta said holding up her tape recorder and pressing the button so it recounted a previous clip nearly verbatim.

_“And one time we were on a boat together! That was the best day ever!”_

“Yeah, you did,” Entrapta confirmed flatly and returned her divided attention to her tablet.

Perfuma giggled overhearing this. Typical Entrapta. She found the young inventor’s terse anti-social remarks terribly cute.

Unfazed, Scorpia continued. “I think that’s when we really made our connection—” she leaned back and gazed out the window— “You ever meet someone and you just instantly click?

“Yes,” she paused to look up from her tablet and smiled, “it was like that with Emily.”

Perfuma stopped in her tracks just a foot behind Scorpia’s chair. Neither of the young women had noticed her approach as Scorpia had her back to her and Entrapta’s attention returned to the screen of her tablet.

 _WHAT_ , Perfuma thought as she remained frozen in place as a wave of disappointment crashed over her at the sound of those words, _who is Emily?_ The flower tucked in her hair visibly wilted. Next came a wave of jealousy. _Who the FUCK is EMILY???_

A few moments passed before she finally snapped out of her shock and realized with horror how close she was standing to their table. Scorpia had already moved on to another enthusing story. She had never felt more awkward and out of place. Still shaken, she spun around to make for a quick exit but turned right into the face of another intimidatingly attractive young woman. Bright heterochromatic eyes accentuated by bronze skin crinkled in annoyance with her.

“Uh, excuse you,” the girl growled with challenge. Perfuma cringed and took a step back.

“Catra! You’re back!” Scorpia cheered with unnecessary volume as she stood to snatch the dark-skinned girl in a bone-crushing bear hug. She was nearly a head taller than the other girl.

“Um, what did I say about personal space, Scorpia?” she growled lowly, pushing herself away from the massive woman.

Entrapta jumped out of her seat, sticking her face right in front of Catra’s. “Catraaa! Do you have it?! The data crystal—did you find it??”

“You mean this?” Catra proudly pulled out a transparent purple rhomboid from her red vest pocket.

Entrapta shrieked with unstrained excitement. “Yes! Do you know what this means? What I can accomplish with this data? The possibilities are endless! This may be a massive stash of previously untapped power that can—” she stopped as she made eye contact with Perfuma, who was standing awkwardly behind Catra “—Perfuma? Hey! What are you doing here? Are you here for coffee? Tell me, what is the effect of caffeine on your botanical powers? May I take a blood sample before and after you consume some to study?” She was already patting her hands down her purple coveralls to feel for a syringe.

Perfuma was majorly caught off guard. “I—Um. H-here for…” she started, realizing she had no other reason to be there except to say hi to Entrapta. Who she just found out may already have a crush or significant other. “I actually saw you in the window and thought I’d drop in too,” she admitted, looking down at the floor. The truth is always easier and in the long run, hopefully it would lead to less embarrassment in the long run.

When she looked up Entrapta was looking back at her with a goofy smile. “Neat! Hi!”

Perfuma exhaled a breath of relief that she didn’t even know she was holding. She gave a shy smile.

“Now how about those samples?” Entrapta plowed through the moment.

“Ok, weirdo. Back up,” Catra said, stepping in. “Do your side experiments with Miss Flower Power on your own time. Right now, you are doing my project.”

“Oh. Right,” Entrapta said flatly with disappointment.

“Maybe we can talk later?” Perfuma suggested. Not that she wanted to be in an experiment, but she would definitely use it as a pretext to get together with Entrapta alone later.

“Yes! I will prepare some vials for the blood samples and we can meet back here—”

“No you won’t!” the café manager yelled, overhearing the exchange and waving her arms in the air. “Not again you little freak! There will be _absolutely_ no blood in this establishment!” she announced while snapping her fingers for emphasis.

“Okay… We’ll go to my lab after for the blood collection,” Entrapta narrowed her eyes and powered through despite her annoyance at the interjection.

Perfuma paled with embarrassment. “Great…” she drawled.

“Greattt... So glad you both figured that out,” came a voice dripping in sarcasm. Catra stepped closer to Perfuma and cocked her head to the side. “You can get going now, Flower Power,” she said with annoyance.

Now Perfuma had reached her peak limit of awkwardness allowance for the day and was wilting with every passing second. Not a single part of this exchange had gone to plan. Her loosely thought out plan.

“Yes,” She blushed, “I’ll take my leave then. See you later Entrapta.” She forced a grin at the trio of women, conjured a small red rose in her palm and handed it to Entrapta as she walked past her on the way to the exit.

“Fascinating,” Entrapta breathed in awe. “Try something larger! What is the maximum size that you can produce within just your hand?”

Perfuma kept walking pretending not to hear the request. Maybe another time.

Scorpia smirked at the request. “Maybe she can make a _palm_ tree,” she chuckled.

“You can leave too, if you are going to be making stupid puns,” Catra growled threateningly.

“Are you saying you want me to _leaf_? Already?”

From outside the café Perfuma heard the clattering sound of a chair being thrown and decided to walk faster. Much faster.


	2. Sound Activated Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma meets up with Entrapta to commence their caffeine + powers experiment and she probes about who Emily is.

Perfuma and Entrapta walked side by side with their drinks in hand as they made their way to Entrapta’s laboratory. Perfuma sipped the scalding extra-large, double shot expresso that Entrapta insisted she consume for their little caffeine experiment. There was a whole lot of one-sided excitement about it. The purple pigtailed prodigy was abuzz with enthusiasm. To an outsider, it would look like she was the one who had ordered the caffeine-loaded abomination rather than a single fruity fizzy drink.

Perfuma was much less enthused about the pretext that set up this outing with Entrapta, but she was enjoying herself in the company of her slightly wild and cerebral crush. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and the urge to run her fingers through the nearest long purple pigtail but held herself back. She was aware that the other girl was not as much of a fan of personal contact as others. Instead she opted to test the waters with a few questions. Despite a lengthy social media investigation, she couldn’t find any information about the identity of Emily, and who she was to the young inventor who had unwittingly stolen her heart.

“So, Entrapta,” she began. Knowing Entrapta, she had to be pretty direct “I’m glad we were able to hang out today, I really enjoy spending time with you.”

“Thanks! I’m having fun too!” Perfuma’s smile grew hearing this. “And it’s about to get even better!” Entrapta laughed maniacally as she gestured to her laboratory entrance that had come into view.

“Yeah…” Perfuma grimaced, remembering that Entrapta was likely more excited about the prospect of analyzing her caffeine infused blood samples than just hanging out with her. “Um, who do you usually hang out with? Anyone with whom you are particularly close?” It was a blatant, desperate question, but Entrapta was a particularly unaware individual when it came to detecting other’s romantically colored questions.

“Hmm, not really. I work with Scorpia and Catra, but that’s just work. Wanna hear about my new data crystal?!” She said, keying in a code to open the door to her lab. She held it open for Perfuma with an animated purple pigtail.

Perfuma ignored the data crystal tangent, knowing that the scientist would go on for hours about it if she had the chance. She pressed a little more aggressively, “Um, what about this Emily person, I heard about the other day?”

Entrapta spun around in a blur to face her with a beaming smile. “You know about Emily? She’s the best!”

Perfuma felt her heart sink lower in her chest, but tried not to reveal any emotions on her face.

“She’s much more affectionate than the others!” Entrapta continued, spreading her arms with emphasis.

“She is???” Her composure cracked and the disappointment definitely showed on her face.

“Yeah! And she’s sound activated!”

“Wait what?”

“Watch this!” Entrapta clapped twice with a proud smile. A second later speeding metallic thumping sounds resonated through the building and a giant pale green robot crashed through the nearest concrete wall where they stood.

“Holy bamboo shoots!!!” Perfuma automatically leaping into the arms of Entrapta, startled by the abrupt demolition of a solid wall and the sudden appearance of the spherical robot. Entrapta didn’t even flinch and stood there with a proud smile while holding Perfuma bridal style.

“Isn’t she great?!”

Perfuma face turned a rosy hue as she registered both her misplaced jealousy and the fact that Entrapta made no move to let her go, rather, she adjusted herself so that her long pigtails supported the weight of the body in her arms. “I am very… surprised,” She breathed out, looking up at Entrapta.

“She has that effect on people! Now let’s commence our empirical study!” She enthused as she carried Perfuma down the corridor with Emily in tow.

Perfuma sighed in resignation and chose to enjoy the moment while it lasted. If anything, this had been an incredibly successful day for her. She got coffee with her crush, her crush was currently carrying her, and she found out that her only competition for her affections is a giant lethal robot… Things were looking promising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and I'm new to writing fics so comments and constructive criticism on style, grammar, and formatting is very much welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Who else loves this pairing?


End file.
